Lutetium oxyorthosilcates are commonly used in medical imaging radiation detectors. In some applications, part of the lutetium may be replaced by yttrium, and in other applications, yttrium is not used. A scintillation crystal can include a lutetium oxyorthosilicate that can be co-doped with Ce and Ca to achieve a desired performance, such as good light output and low decay time. Forming such scintillation crystals at commercial production levels is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.